


sweet creature

by louistomlinsonbb



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Face Sitting, Harry’s like 21, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis has a tiny cock, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Size Kink, Younger Louis, but Harry’s fucking hung, face riding, harry calls louis baby a lot, he’s like 18, larry stylinson - Freeform, sleepy mornings, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsonbb/pseuds/louistomlinsonbb
Summary: sleepy morning rimming with louis and harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> um so just a disclaimer, i am a girl. and underage. i know next to nothing about sex so i apologize if i wrote anything wrong in this. anyways enjoy

Rays of sunlight filter through the gaps in the curtains, illuminating stripes of the room in gold. Harry lays, face down with both arms tucked under his pillow and the duvet pooling at his waist.

Louis pushes himself up from his position with his head resting on Harry’s back, stretching his arms and legs out and yawning, like a sleepy little kitten. He rolls over, curling himself up by his boyfriend’s side in an attempt to sleep just a little bit more before he has to get up and start his day.

“Lou,” Harry grumbles, flipping the both of them over in a spooning position and wrapping both arms tightly around the smaller’s waist. From here, Louis can feel his morning wood pressed up against his slightly sore arse, and he wiggles, settling with a sigh and relaxing into Harry’s hold.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry moans again, this time grinding a bit into Louis’ ass.

“Uh, no. Not happening, mister.”

Louis flops around to face a pouting, wide awake Harry, who strokes down his side and over the curve of his arse. “I’m still sore from last night, you know,” he continues. “You can put your monster cock in me later.”

“C’mon, baby,” Harry wheedles, using one hand to lightly rub the shaft of his own cock. “Can I at least fuck your thighs?”

“And have them chafe when I walk for the next few days? No fucking way.”

Louis pulls away from Harry, turning on his stomach and closing his eyes. “You can rim me, though.”

Harry’s eyes light up. “Really?”

Rimming is one of his absolute favorite sexual things to do, but the thing he loves most about it is he gets to rim _Louis_. He quickly grabs Louis’ hips and lifts him into a presenting position, shoving a pillow under his stomach. Slowly, he grips his arse cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal Louis’ tiny, blush pink, fluttering hole. He stares at it for a moment, relishing in the fact that it’s him that gets the privilege of seeing this, and nobody else.

“Well?” Louis wriggles his arse impatiently, pulling back from Harry’s hands slightly, teasing. “Are you just gonna look at it all day, or are you gonna eat me out?”

“Still, baby,” Harry growls, slapping Louis’ ass, right over his pink puckered hole. Louis whines, and immediately goes pliant, slumping forward onto the bed. “Good boy.”

He leans in, pressing light kisses to the dimples in the base of Louis’ spine, trailing his lips down before blowing lightly at Louis’ hole. Harry massages his cheeks, pushing them together and pullingthem apart before licking a fat stripe up Louis’ balls and perineum, and across Louis’ hole.

“Oh!” Louis moans, and blearily opens one eye. “Do it again.”

“Happy to oblige,” Harry smirks. He presses soft kisses on and around his hole, tracing his tongue around the wrinkled skin.

He relentlessly licks, lapping in and around Louis’ most sensitive spot. He fucks his tongue in and out of his hole using short, quick flicks until Louis is writhing and panting and moaning for more.

Harry sucks harshly on one of Louis’ asscheeks before slowly, teasingly, pressing his tongue inside the loosened muscle. He smiles against his ass as Louis kicks a leg out in pleasure.

He swirls his tongue against Louis’ warm, smooth walls, brushing a finger along his rim.

“So pretty, baby,” he murmurs. Louis whines, clenching the bedsheets in his tiny hands. “Ride my face.”

Harry climbs up to the top of the bed, laying on his back and placing Louis on his chest. Louis drags himself up to Harry’s mouth, sitting his big ass down on Harry’s lips.

He moans, sucking eagerly on Louis’ hole. He holds onto the smaller boy’s waist, pointing his tongue and lifting him up and down until he gets the hint.

Louis’ small cock slaps Harry’s face every time he pushes down, flinging drops of precome over his face. Harry loves it.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” he pants, frantically moving his hips. “M’ gonna come, please, I can’t hold it -”

Harry growls, bringing a hand up and slapping Louis’ ass hard. “You don’t come until Daddy says you can.”

Louis cries out, whimpering loudly. He grabs the headboard tightly to stabilize himself, and Harry takes over, grabbing his fleshy hips and slamming him up and down.

“Daddy, please,” Louis wails, and Harry finally relents.

“Come, baby.”

Louis screams, his hole clenching down on Harry’s tongue and his cocklet spurting out cum onto his tummy. Harry quickly pulls him back so he’s sitting on the taller man’s waist, and the boy falls forward bonelessly, sniffing into Harry’s skin and suckling lazily on his neck.

“Good morning, baby,” Harry whispers softly, petting his hair softly.

“Mm.”

“Daddy still needs to get off,” he reminds Louis gently. He rolls off Harry’s chest, presenting himself ass up for his boyfriend. “Come on my arse.”

Harry quickly gets on his knees behind him, wanking his cock hard and fast until his orgasming, cumming all over Louis ass cheeks and hole.

He rubs it into the golden skin, bringing a finger up for Louis to taste. He hums happily around the digit, swirling his tongue around until he’s completely cleaned it off.

“Let’s go take a bath, sweetheart,” Harry says, picking up a sleepy Louis and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

Maybe Louis falls asleep in the tub while Harry’s washing his hair. Maybe Harry marvels a bit at the sweet creature he’s got all to himself. Maybe Louis screams at Harry when he wakes up two hours later, because his horny lover made him late to school. And maybe, just maybe, Harry finds a way to make it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> also wow thank you guys so much for almost 4000 hits on hard candy??? that’s insane holy shit


End file.
